Red Lipstick
by Magical Poof
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a poor, lonely girl. Her mother was gone. Her father was cruel. She fell in love. But it wasn't happily ever after. [Takako's story[One-shot]


**Red Lipstick**

**AN:** I hope everyone likes this! Based more on the anime, since Takako didn't have a really big part in the manga. If you want to read a Natsue version of this, I'm writing one. It'll be called "Alone in the Dark"

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own Prétear… -sniffle-

---------------------------------------------------------

'_I was lost  
And you were found  
You seemed to stand on solid ground _

I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar,  
we strummed along, oh

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

I was blind  
But oh, how you could see  
You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me'

-"Sweet Misery" Michelle Branch

---------------------------------------------------------

They were going to pay. _He_ was going to pay. How could he do this to her? How could they have lied like that? Why couldn't he love her back?

The Princess of Disaster sat alone in an abandoned building. The faint flickering lights of the streetlamps were the only illumination; they cast a dim glow upon her face. Her hand was clenched in a tight fist around a small red tube. A transport demon fluttered elegantly by her, she looked up at it. Then in a sudden movement, it was screeching in pain in her empty hand. The Princess of Disaster slowly opened her hand and watched the glimmer of dust sprinkle to the ground.

"If only it were so easy…"

"_Takako"_

_She looked up form her book. She read a lot ever since her mother… Well, she read a lot to escape the real world. To wander away from problems. The fictional lands in stories were always so perfect. Always a happy ending._

"_P-Prétear? You mean… I-I have to fight? What are you talking about?"_

"_We need you."_

_Who were these people? They were so handsome and kind… But… She was scared. Why had they come up to her, telling her about some horrible creature trying to destroy the world? It seemed too farfetched. Like something out of a fairytale._

"_Takako."_

_Such kind blue eyes… They were so warm, his smile so heart melting…_

"Damn Hayate!" The Princess spat.

Her hand squeezed the thin red tube harder. She'd make him suffer like he'd made her suffer. Why did she always remember? Why couldn't she forget? Well, if she couldn't forget, neither could Hayate.

"_It's alright, Takako."_

_"I-I'm scared… I know I have to be strong… But, I'm afraid. I'm not strong enough to be Prétear. I'm sorry... It's all my fault."_

_Hayate smiled, and held out a hand to her. She hesitantly took it._

"_Don't worry. We'll protect you. We'll always be here for you, so you don't need to worry."_

_Someone was actually… Going to protect her? Someone was going to always be here? She felt her eyes fill with tears._

"Lies!" The Princess screeched, thrusting the lipstick away from her. It bounced off the far wall and rolled across the floor. Its sound echoing in the silence. "Why am I always lied to? Why can't… Why can't anyone just… Just stay?"

The Princess of Disaster slowly walked over to the lipstick tube. The gold rim glittered in the dim light. She picked it back up and twirled it between her thumb and forefinger. Then her eyes narrowed and squeezed it in a fist again.

"Why didn't you stay? You didn't help at all."

"_Mama? Where are you going?"_

_The dark hair woman turned to face her child. She set down her bags and kneeled beside the nine year old._

"_I'm going away for a while." She whispered, tears glittering in her soft brown eyes._

"_Why, Mama?" The child asked, for some reason, her emerald orbs began to fill with tears._

"_It-It'll be better for you and Papa."_

"_But I want you to stay."_

"_I-I'm sorry… I love you, Takako, remember that. Now it's late, go back to bed once I'm gone, okay?"_

_The woman hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead, then withdrew. The tears slipped silently down her face as she picked up the bags once more. Something sparkled in a flash of light before it hit the carpet silently. The girl looked at the dark thin thing on the carpet, and then took a last look at her mother. The woman left the house, looking forward, not back._

_She was gone. The girl knelt beside the thing her mother had dropped. She picked it up and held it up to the only light source, the moon. It was a red tube of lipstick, a small gold pattern around the rim._

The Princess of Disaster stared at the tube for the longest time. Then she turned towards the light. Tears sparkled in those emerald orbs. For the moment, hate did not shine as brightly as sorrow.

"But she lied." She whispered.

_He raised his hand high above the woman. The force struck her cheek and she endured this without a sound. While in the corner, the child whimpered and cried. But it was over. Just one heavy blow and he drew back, muttering to himself._

_"Mama, why don't you tell? He hurts you. Why don't you so something?"_

_"I love him…"_

_"How could you love him? He's so mean. I bet he never loved you."_

_The woman looked at her daughter, hurt showing in her eyes. "He did love me. It was... A long time ago… But I still love him very much. He's… He's just changed a little."_

_"But Mama, he doesn't love you anymore!"_

_The woman looked at her child with sad eyes. "But I still love him. I always will."_

"So… Foolish." The Princess muttered. "I-I can't believe I actually thought there was true love."

Nothing was real. This world… This world was terrible. How could anyone stand it? Why did they bother resisting her? What were they protecting?

_"It's you I want! I want you, Hayate, I want you!"_

_She sobbed. What happened to his kindness? What happened to the Hayate she loved? He said he'd be there for her. Always._

_Lies. Always lies. Was there never any truth in it?_

_"Please... Please… Just stay with me! Don't leave me. I love you,Hayate. The pain, the fear. All for you!" She sobbed._

_Still, he did not look at her. He was leaving. It hurt… It felt like her heart was being ripped out. Why couldn't he love her back? Why? This world… It betrayed her yet again. She was so foolish. Thinking there was actually a thing called love._

_Hersteps echoed in the empty church. She was alone. Her feet took her to the front where she halted. Her hands clasped._

_"I don't want this." She whispered._

_Something began to cloud her vision. Everything was going dark. She didn't care. Her soul was empty._

_"I don't want a world like this." She whispered._

_'I don't want a world without you…'_

"No matter how much you suffer, you never get what you want." She whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------

_'And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery'_

-"Sweet Misery" Michelle Branch

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Aww… Wasn't that sad? XDDD Sorry if it totally stunk. I just was thinking about writing it for a while. I'll write "Alone in the Dark" when I have some inspiration.


End file.
